scp_containment_is_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
SCP-CIM:Hunted-PD-1a
I HAD A DOG AND IT'S NAME WAS x-sponged bingo! "I'm so fricking BORED! You can watch so much CCTV footage before you get bored... Can I be excused to shoot something?? I need to vent this frustration!!" asks "Cynder Dragon" "Ok. Everypony take a break..." says PD before a screeching of chairs and the whole team canters out the office door. PD sighs and returns to his desk to do some paperwork. "Huh?" says PD as he passed "Malefor Dragon"'s monitor. He sees something on the paused tape that takes his interest. He sits down and watches the rest of the tape that MD was watching. He sees a bright black flash followed by the camera fuzzing and he sees an Pegasus that wasn't there a second ago. He sees somepony leaving the camera's view carrying the armour and putting it into an crate completely unaware of the recent appearance of an another Pegasus out of nowhere. "I HAD A DOG AND IT'S NAME WAS x-sponged bingo!" says PD before grabbing his P.A microphone off the desk and clicks it on before saying "DR SPARKLE GET YOUR x-sponged FLANK TO MY OFFICE IMMEDIALLY! CODE 1 URGENT!" and clicking it off. Dr sparkle canters in. "What's so urgent Pony Dragon?" asks Dr Sparkle. "Watch this footage..." replies Pony Dragon before he shows Dr Sparkle what he just saw. "HOLY x-sponged MOTHER OF x-sponged CELESTIA!" says Dr Sparkle. "I know right... Strange.." says Pony Dragon. "Indeed, we didn't know that will happen if somepony touched the armor unprotected. We will have to revise the containment procedures in light of this effect." says Dr Sparkle. "Agreed." says PD before Dr Sparkle turns to leave. "Dr Sparkle..." says PD. "Yes, Pony Dragon??" asks Dr Sparkle. "Make it so...." says PD before laughing and doing an forward action with an forehoof. Dr Sparkle shakes his head before closing the door. Where is SCP-010? PD phone rings.. He answers it. "PD here." he says into the phone. "Dr Sparkle here. I have updated the containment files" says DS "That's was quick..." says PD. "This was really important..." says DS. "agreed." says PD. "Goodbye" says DS before she hangs up. "Cynder Dragon" and the rest of the team walk in after a massive hoofball contest. "Something me got me thinking..." says "Malefor Dragon". "So what's on our mind??" says "Cynder Dragon" "If you were do if you Black Bolt apart from shoot SCP-005-C?" asks "Malefor Dragon". "Well, If I had the hoofprints, I would try to break into the nearest facility and do a hoofprint caparison." says "Pony Dragon". "Or if I knew that SCP-010 was visiting P4's castle in Ponyvile, I would try to capture her and do the hoof caparison using her." says Twiladalus. "Not possible... She's to heavily guarded by Ray and Raya." says PD. "I know Black Bolt, he at least he's crazy enough to try to attempt it." says "Cynder Dragon" "The only catch with that plan is that backup is only a river away. One screech from Ray or Raya, they will be surrounded be MTF MG-1 quicker than they can say Holy sweet Celestia." says Pony Dragon. "I know. They partially live in the river that runs by Ray and Raya's site. I would be shaking in my armor when faced with 245 Metal Gear Ponies standing on their back hooves and their fore-hooves pointing at me." says CD. "Agreed but I know Black Bolt, He'll give it a shot..." says PD. Category:SCP-CIM:Hunted-PD